


I'm So Dirty, Babe!

by Miss_Oswald



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Oswald/pseuds/Miss_Oswald
Summary: Uh, so I'm really great at not finishing stories. Like, ever. So I've decided to play my own form of 'kink bingo' and try to make writing more of a habit. I'm a full time student and super lazy when it comes to writing, so this should turn out great! :DA.K.A THIS IS KINK BINGO! JUST WRITE SOME KINKY ASS SHIT!!





	I'm So Dirty, Babe!

 

 

 

**GUIDELINES!:**

 

**>** Try to pump out 1 story a week!

**>** Order doesn't matter: pick whatever, whenever!

**>** Keep them short and sweet so I actually finish them!

**>** Just fucking writing it and post gosh darn it!

**>** To hell about self-doubt and fear of judgement!

**>** Have fun you weird emo fuck! This is for fun! Stop overthinking everything!

 

 

*

 

 

 

**KINK/PROMPT LIST!:**

_danger_

_brusing_

_sleepy_

_consent play_

_photography_

_humiliation_

_blades / blood_

_interrogation / kidnapping_

_confined / caged_

_grinding / dry fuck_

_mind control_

_age / authority_

_phone sex_

_voyeurism_

_obedience_

_blasphemy_

_sharing partners_

_monster under the bed_

_priest_

_daddy_

_cock worship_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to join in on the bandwagon and practice their writing some more with me, we could maybe create a special hashtag and follow each other's progress!!
> 
> \- Lyndz


End file.
